


Family Hurts

by FandomFanficsGalore



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFanficsGalore/pseuds/FandomFanficsGalore
Summary: Prompt from tumblr.He Tian finally opens up a little to Mo Guan Shan about his family.





	Family Hurts

* * *

 

 

Mo Guan Shan was used to He Tian’s mood swings, but he was still caught off guard when one moment they were chatting pleasantly, and the next he was pressed against the cabinets, He Tian pinning him by the front of his shirt.

Mo blinked in surprise as He Tian’s eyes burned against his and found his hands raised in defense, his entire body tensed and ready for a punch.

He scrambled to try and remember what he’d said to set He Tian off. They’d been talking about his mom, and He Tian was teasingly saying how nice his mom was. Then Mo Guan Shan had said something–something about his family, and–

Realization found Mo but it only made him more tense, bracing himself.

The punch never came, and slowly, He Tian’s fingers loosened on his shirt.

Mo Guan Shan stared, barely daring to breathe.

“Don’t,” He Tian muttered, though there was almost no heat behind it. He released Mo, who stumbled back and caught himself on the counter, catching his breath. Having He Tian that close made his skin tingle and his breath caught in his throat.

He Tian withdrew and turned, running his fingers through his hair. Mo Guan Shan swallowed, picking up the spatula he’d been using.

Before he could help himself, Mo licked his lips and said,

“Why?”

He Tian paused, and dread filled Mo, but he pushed anyway.

“You know everything about me,” he said, “Why can’t I know anything about you?”

He Tian turned to him, a small smirk on the corner of his lips. It didn’t reach his eyes. After spending more time with him, Mo Guan Shan had learned the difference between He Tian’s smiles. He used to think he was an arrogant ass all the time–and a lot of the time, he was–but Mo Guan Shan now saw the vulnerability in those dark eyes, the way He Tian seemed to be forcing himself to meet Mo Guan Shan’s eye.

“Are you saying you suddenly care, Mo?” He Tian teased, his voice hollow.

Mo Guan Shan scowled, his cheeks turning pink, but he didn’t speak.

It was silent for a moment as he watched He Tian, who seemed to be struggling to himself.

“I can’t tell you details,” He Tian murmured, his face turning dark, and Mo Guan Shan was suddenly thankful for that. “My mother died. Long time ago, when I was young. My brother works for my father. I don’t see them much.”

He Tian’s fingers twitched in a way that Mo Guan Shan knew he was aching for a cigarette. Mo automatically fetched them from the counter and held them out. He Tian blinked in surprise before taking one. It was quiet while he lit a cigarette and took a long drag. Eventually he spoke again–

“I’m supposed to take over,” He Tian whispered, “Eventually. Brother still thinks I’m too… innocent. Weak. Father thinks I’m too young.”

He gave a helpless shrug. Mo Guan Shan frowned.

“…Do you want to take over?” he asked hesitantly. He thought of his own father, the mess he’d been in, and his heart twisted.

A conflicted look flickered across He Tian’s face. He took another drag.

“Doesn’t matter what I want.”

Mo Guan Shan was silent. He Tian smoked, still half-turned from him. Before Mo could psyche himself out, he moved forward a little and plucked the cigarette from He Tian’s fingers. Before the other man could protest, he took a long drag, enjoying He Tian’s shocked silence. Mo Guan Shan managed not to cough as he exhaled the nasty smoke and met He Tian’s intense gaze.

“Yes, He Tian,” he said, offering the cigarette, “It does.”

He Tian stared at him. 

Then he took the cigarette and dropped it in the sink, and Mo Guan Shan began to protest before hands encased his face and lips were on his. His lower back hit the counter as Mo Guan Shan’s breath caught.

He Tian’s lips were rough and insistent. He tasted of cigarettes and licorice and something indescribably He Tian.

Guan Shan struggled to keep up, drowning in the nip and pulse of He Tian’s mouth. Just as fast as it started, however, it stopped, and He Tian was burying his face in Guan Shan’s neck. He thought he felt something wet on his neck.

Mo Guan Shan swallowed hard. He Tian held him lightly, as if afraid he was going to pull away. Instead, Mo took a deep breath and slid his fingers into He Tian’s hair. The response was immediate. He Tian sighed, sending goosebumps along Mo Guan Shan’s spine, and the taller boy slumped into him, pinning him to the counter with his body.

Mo Guan Shan found himself murmuring, “It’s okay… it’s fine…” as He Tian’s fingers tightened on his hips.

And maybe they’d pretend to forget this later. Maybe, in a few minutes, He Tian would shove him away and toss out a joke to lighten the mood, or even threaten him. But for now, he was open for him; Mo had glimpsed a dark, angry wound that He Tian always kept closed up, and instead of being scared, Mo Guan Shan welcomed it with open arms.

 

* * *

 


End file.
